Just a Signature
by YJFangirl
Summary: John Light was just a normal boy until the day he attended a funeral and recieved a letter that would turn his life upside down. Sometimes love is too late.
1. Chapter 1

My shaggy brown hair is barely combed. Soccer practice just ended and I was forced into a shower, then a suit with a tie. To go to a funeral. Some girl I barely knew's funeral. She wasn't forgettable, but she wasn't special, she was average, but boy could she mountain board.

Unfortunately, I am spending half my Saturday at this funeral. My only friend going is Blake. Blake knows her as well as I do. We go mountain boarding with her every summer but we barely see her. She happens to live in Dallas like us and our parents are friends, so we are being forced to the funeral.

And worst of all, the funeral has a theme. The week Virginia was slowly dying she wrote letters to answer unanswered questions or final words or something, so they are calling it 'Letters of Eternity' or something like that.

As we fill the pews I begin to recognize some people. Like three Ninth graders from my school, they must have been her friends. A mountain boarding coach Doug is there. Virginia's annoying sister, Amy is here and the rest of her family. Even her friend Emily is here smiling through teary eyes.

The service starts and the priest comes up to the podium and begins to speak. "Here in my hand is a letter from Virginia. She says the following, 'I never wanted to die, but I hope my friends and family can accept it as I have. I hope instead of this being a time of mourning this can be a time of memories. So I will ask now anyone who wants to share a memory to do so at this time.'"

Two of the Ninth graders stand up, four other 16 year old looking girls stand, and her whole family stands. One by one her family shared the memories some very funny some very sad. I even caught myself crying once, I knew this girl, and she died at sixteen. She was too young. She was in a sense special.

One of the Ninth graders stands up. "Virginia was my best friend in the best years of my life, but I was separated from her by boundaries I was afraid to break because of the status quo. I miss her dearly and wish I could have said more and done more and known her better." The poor guy.

The other Ninth grader, a girl, spoke, "Virginia and I would play backwards freeze tag with my brother in costumes," she began to cry and her voice was muffled.

One of the girls came up to talk but after saying, "I was," she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"We will pass out the letters from Miss Virginia now. Please do not share these letters with anyone and don't feel offended if you don't get a letter. William Bolt, Amy Archer, Jenna Lockhart, Sophie Ho, Shelly Shin, Grace Conner, Amanda Picasso, Mary Jane Sandcart, Wally Winters, and John Light. I looked up at the sound of my name and walk thoughtlessly to get the letter. What could this girl possibly have to say to me? I can't open the letter. I walk out with me family.

After the service Blake walks up to me, "What does it say?" he asks. I just keep walking. The drive home is silent. When, I get home I run in my room and close the door. I rip open the letter. Out falls a letter and what looks like a one hundred page essay titled Letters Made of Tears. I can't read it tonight, I am too overwhelmed. I stuff the letter and essay under my mattress and fall asleep full of questions. What could this girl have to say to me?

I wake up, it's Sunday. I think of the letter under my bed. I open it up. The first thing inside is an invitation.

'You have been invited to the giving of letters; this means we would like you to write a letter in reply to Virginia's. When you arrive anytime in the next month and you can put your letter in the slot in Virginia's grave. We believe she will read these letters in heaven.

Love the Mirror Family.'

Then I open up the letter.

'Dear John,

I have written letters to people I know to reassure friendship or tell people secrets I think they should know. But this letter is more important, I was so nervous to write it I tried to stall. But the time has come. Look John, please just read this story I wrote will explain everything from the top to bottom. And don't forget not to show anybody.

Love Virginia.'


	2. Chapter 2

I open up the large story. It starts with the quote, _"Son can you play me a memory?"_ Then I look up, Holly is in the room staring at me. I jump up and pretend to get dressed, hiding the book in my drawer. Holly's eyes follow me across the room then she drags me down the hall for breakfast. Slowly eating my eggs, I pretend to watch the news, but in reality I think about what the story could possibly be about, Virginia's story.

I stall until ten when I finally decide to pull the book out of my sock drawer. I read the cover again, Letters Made of Tears. I read the quote again, _"Son can you play me a memory?"_ Then I begin to read.

_"Love is a strange word. Everyone defines love differently, I define love as a picture of a person playing over and over in your head infinitely and never ending. As the feeling that a person is so worth it you will leap over any barriers to reach them. Someone you know may never feel this definition of love about you, but you hang on to the hope because you love them so much._

_The weird thing about love is it can strike you in the moment or reach your mind through a dream or memory. You could be talking to someone and think 'I love you' or replay your day and stop on the memories of him over and over._

_The problem with love is, it isn't like in the movies, love is an unpredictable, bumpy ride that you may or may not be willing to hold on to. It may last forever like in the Notebook, until the end like in A Walk to Remember, after another bumpy ride like in The Lucky One, or may be unnoticed and surprising like in One Day. It usually different, falling for any person always is, it's just how long you are willing to fall before trying to resist the wind._

_Now I have secret love story no one knows. A story I chose to share with you and only you. You may ask why me, but you will understand by the end. Love is powerful word but I cannot let my heart die with me."_

Struck by the words I close the book. I have never been one for soppy love stories or reading. I am tangled in conflicting thoughts, should I read it so her love isn't unspoken or should I leave it there. I hide the book in my bathroom drawer.

I decide to leave it there, one page is enough. We leave for church. We learn about the importance of friendship and Noah's Ark. The preacher tells us the importance of putting others first, but I just stare at Lizzie, all dressed up in a blue, floral dress.

After coming home I go straight to bed without reading. Anyways I have school tomorrow, I go to bed thinking about Lizzie, my crush. With short blond hair, glowing green eyes, and just the perfect personality. Lizzie. And in her beautiful blue dress and hair curled in spinning twists. I just think of her and the image drifts into my dreams.

I wake up to my alarm clock. I pick up a pair of lacrosse shorts, long socks, and a Nike shirt. Sitting with my family I ate breakfast slowly. I go back up to my room to brush my teeth. Holly will be anxious if we don't leave for school soon. I pull out my toothbrush. Then I see it, the book sitting upside down in the drawer I pick it up. I feel bad not to read it. Maybe I will for free reading in English. I pick it up and put it into my backpack.

Sure enough Holly starts to yell and I met her down stairs. We pile in the car and I think about Blake. I'm sure he'll have questions. I'd hate to lie to him, but what should I say. 'She wrote me her love story?' No, I'll just say she owed me ten bucks and she put in the envelope for me. It's that simple.

Holly and I are dropped off and I run to meet up with my friends. Blake doesn't say anything, but he nudges me to follow him to the nook. The nook is a hiding spot we found at the school in kindergarten. We have kept it secret since then. I met him at the nook. I tell him my little lie. He doesn't seem to buy it but he knows not to push me too far. We run off to put away are books and fill our backpacks for class, barely making it to class before the bell rings. I think about the lie I just told, how would it branch off and grow to wrap around my life later? I got the feeling I had done something wrong. But I followed Virginia's orders; I could picture her smiling as she watched me from above.

Blake nudges me to pay attention as the bell rings and class starts. Ms. Molly assigns us the "reading record." Every teacher has assigned it since third grade. The point is to read five hours a week and record what we read on a sheet. Then they calculate how your reading level increases by the amount of time you read. Every year Blake and I have a contest to see who improves more. I won for the first time last year after getting obsessed with _Legend_, which led to the _Gone series._

Then to get ahead, the teacher let us read. I think of the book in my backpack. The cover title will make me seem weak. I decide to put the book inside a bigger book. I open up Virginia's story._ "Aspen is my favorite place in the whole world. I would move there, but I would miss my friends. Anyways I went there this summer and the whole thing unfolded. I will start at the first of our six weeks._

_Arrival is the best part of vacation I guess. Aspen's fresh air, beautiful flowing mountains, growing green grass, and free time to enjoy. I couldn't wait to mountain board, I missed Doug to death! We piled out of the car and I ran up to our room. I ran to the bed and took everything in. Wow! I knew leaving would be hard, every year vacation became more soothing and leaving became harder. I ran to help my family unpack I wave to Emily and her parents. I just want to run around and do everything at once. Calming down, I text my friends in their annoying group text, 'In Aspen! :)' even though half of them don't know about my vacation. I pull my mountain board out of the car and stand up on it. Doug would get mad of he saw me without my pads on my board, but I couldn't help it. I looked to my sister, she was smiling too. Charles wasn't, he lost most of his skittles and Slurpee a few miles back. Juliet is dancing though and singing the twenty minute song she wrote in the car titled, 'Butterfly Fashion Dance.' I will spare you of the lyrics."_


	3. Chapter 3

I look up and the bell had just rung. I would have been the last one out of the classroom, but Blake waits for me. I slipped the book into my backpack and put the decoy back on the shelf. I follow Blake to our lockers and we begin to argue about the Olympics. Then Lizzie walks by. I pause and my eyes follow her down the hall. Blake knows my secret. So does Holly. And probably half of the boys in my grade. But I don't think Lizzie does. I begin to think about her more detailedly, but Blake drags me to History, after throwing the books in my hands. History is long and consists of mostly discussion on the importance of George Washington. I focus on Lizzie sitting in front of me. Her hair blowing from the vent above her. She raises her hand with her neon nails, clean and perfect. Blake catches me staring. I cough in code of frustration. He begins to laugh but stops before Mr. Sheer catches us.

I daze off as he lectures us on the importance of impulse control. "What do you think Mr. Light?" I am used to being called on when I daze off.

"I guess it is a matter of opinion." I smart-alecly reply. Unfortunately Mr. Sheer says my answer doesn't make sense. Blake drops in to save me. "What he meant was without the rule of getting demerits when you talk over a teacher, then people would not feel punished. So it is the principal's right to decide if they wanted the students to feel punished or not."

Of course Blake saves me again. I stick my foot out in the aisle to signal 'Thank you.'

The bell rings and we run off to Science with Mrs. Curlin. Mrs. Curlin hands in our quizzes. Blake and I compare under the table. Both 98s. Then after another quiz, a pop one unfortunately, we leave class for lunch.

We take our trays for the line selecting ham sandwiches over tacos. Then there is an open seat next to Lizzie. I debate whether I should sit there or not. Blake pulls me towards the corner tables." Look who you would also be sitting next to," Blake whispers. I see Ben the bully sitting next to the open seat. No wonder it was open. Blake save me from my lost sandwich. What would I do without him? Then I think back to the brownie my mom hid in my backpack. I tell Blake he can get it out, but instead he pulls out the book. I give him the 'I'll explain later signal' and he slips it back in. This time I find the brownie and we split it in half.

School ends in a blur. At home I pick up this book that is somehow magnetic to my thoughts. _"I run to my room and listen to my music, quickly making a playlist for the occasion. Songs that I know well, somehow leaning towards sad Taylor Swift songs. I guess it was foreshadowing what was to come. Well anyways, I begin to listen to Teardrops on my Guitar. Then Invisible. My grandma walks in and sets her bag down. We will be sharing a room the week she's here._

_I sleep that night thinking of William Bolt. Sleeping in his Arizona house. He hadn't seen me in years, but I missed him. I loved him since I met him in Pre-K. I loved him every day since, even while everyone obsesses over Josh Hutcherson and One Direction, I secretly obsess over him. I remember in first grade we would all share crushes and any similarities would result in a duel. I always won for William. I was stronger than Courtney and Ashley. Now though, I don't have the type of friends where we share crushes or enemies or anything. I'm not sure they even have crushes."_

I pause, should I tell this William about Virginia? She pretty much told me before I finished the book. Like using cliff notes for a book report. I knew William went to my school, so it would be easy to tell him. Yet I had a gut feeling there was something more to the story. That a summer love unfolded in the remaining pages. I go to sleep on the solution I wouldn't tell William. Yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to my alarm and Holly is standing above me. She drags me down the hall and hands me a plate of pancakes and bacon. Yum!

Then I meet Brent outside, since our moms go to yoga together on Tuesday morning, we walk to school together. Luckily Holly goes to a different school and her friend's mom picks her up or else we would never get to talk. As we watch Holly drive off we begin to walk. I already know Blake is thinking about the book. Should I tell him the truth? Or should I tell him part of it? He might not know where it came from. But I bet he does. I quickly decide to go with part of the truth, right before he asks me, "So, why are you reading a girl's book?"

"Because a friend recommended it, it's actually about..." I pause in my head, I have to make it good enough that I would read it, but bad enough he wouldn't. We in doubt use his hatred of Justin Bieber. "It's about Justin Bieber's trip to research and protect African people. A friend recommended it." At least a friend did recommend it. I had a queasy feeling in my stomach; this book had caused me to lie. Twice. To Blake. My best friend.

"Yuck, Buckin' Beaver." Blake laughs at his nickname he gave Justin Bieber after he miss heard it on the radio. "At least it's not Hannah Montana."

We walk down the street pitchily singing The Best of Both Worlds. Then we walk by Lizzie's house. I kick him on the ankle and he shuts up. Lizzie walks out of her house and I lose my breath. She waves at Blake and me, but I am frozen. Blake kicks me and we both wave back. Then she smiles. I try to act cool and walk down the street. Unfortunately I trip. Blake and Lizzie start to laugh, but Blake pulls me up and we keep walking. I feel my cheeks getting redder and hotter. I don't know if I'm angry at Lizzie or myself.

We get to school thirty minutes early so Blake can go to math club. I don't see why he goes to math club. Since I am the only one in the commons and Lizzie and her friends are in the Student Council room, I pull out the book. I quickly stick it inside a decoy book and begin to read.

_"I woke up to the smell of Aspen trees and bacon. I get up and get myself a plate of eggs and bacon. Yum! Then I begin to eat sitting next to Juliet and Charles. Juliet is singing her new 'hit' Austin got his Swagger Back. She watches way too much Austin and Ally. Charles starts to yell when Amy changes the new, very annoying show Robot and Monster to Diners, Drive ins, and Dives. Somehow the monster is smarter than the robot, no wonder this is American show."_

I laugh at this comment and close the book. The rest of my clique is walking in and I slide the book back in my backpack. I meet up with them, steering them away from the math club room, they don't know about Blake's morning club. Besides, I owe him one. Or maybe more.


	5. Chapter 5

My clique consists of cool, sporty guys and pretty, sporty girls. But not Lizzie, Lizzie is an angel only meant to be a cheerleader/Prom queen.

I start talking to my guys. They are all rallied up because Homecoming is soon, and it's girls ask guys. Frank wants Cherry to ask him, so he's been working her for two weeks. Grant is going with his new girlfriend, Cara. Matt and Logan are both hoping to go with Amelia, but no one is sure who will. They know I want to go with Lizzie, but I am the only one who knows Blake wants to go with Molly. I feel bad for Mary and Gabby, the only two girls in our clique who we don't know who they will go with. Mary is nice and has pretty brown hair. Gabby is too tall for me, but she is smart.

As the boys walk away to flirt with girls I stay behind, I could never approach Lizzie without Blake. Instead I keep reading taking a book cover from a book left in the hall and put it on the book.

_"We get ready to mountain board three hours early; I can't wait to see Doug. And just use my board. Feel the wind in my face. Have the time of my life._

_To waste time I think about the book I finished two days ago, Insurgent. I think about the main character's love with her boyfriend, Four. They were so perfect for each other; they could both help each other through the other's weaknesses. And they really loved each other; it was the perfect love story. I think about William, he wasn't like Four but I was kind of similar to Tris. When Tris was scared it helped her to be better, I like to think of myself that way. Also, Tris was equally brave, smart, and selfless. How I want to be._

_Was William really perfect for me? The haunting question hits me again. Well I had liked him for ten years, he had to be._

_I go on instagram again; he still hasn't followed me back. Is this a sign? No William is the one. I think back to all the chick flicks I have watched, yet none of them were like me and William."_

I look down the hall at William. He is staring at the ground then the runs down the hall. I felt like he could read through the pages in the book, but he ran past me. He ran down to the next hall and out of curiosity I followed. There in front of me, he was kissing a short blonde girl. I heard her ask him to the dance. I felt heartbroken for Virginia, did she know about his girlfriend? Probably not. I feel bad, and she really liked him. At least he went to the funeral and talked, but he never said he loved her. Thinking back his speech seemed stiff and not genuine. I thought to Lizzie, would I be the same way? Slightly depressed, I ran down the hall to meet Blake before class.


	6. Chapter 6

We run to English two minutes before class starts. Ms. Molly tells us that we will also have writing contest this year. "So any of you great writers," she looks directly at Blake, "who want to submit are welcome to. If yours is chosen it will be in a contest against four other schools and the winner gets their book published."

I look at Blake. He is already jotting down ideas for his story. He won the Speech Contest, Poetry Award, and had two Cricket magazine entries published.

She spends the next twenty minutes lecturing us on the difference between adverbs and adjectives. Under my desk I open the book and read.

_"We leave for mountain boarding and I am too excited I have to sit still and be quiet. The country radio station stinks here, so I turn it off and use my phone instead. I listen to So Small by Carrie Underwood._

_When we get to the Treehouse, the place we mountain board, we meet up with Doug. He grew his hair out from last summer and got new sunglasses. We run to pad up. Somehow Emily, Amy, and I already feel at home, this was our place. I watch as the rest of the kids stumble off the gondola. There are some younger newbies but we know most everyone._

_I see Carter and I point him out to Emily, last summer he had a crush on her, so I always bug her about it. Emily grunts._

_Doug situated Emily and Amy with boards, but I already have one so I stay inside. I see Blake, John, Cole, and Tanner get off the gondola. They are my friends, so I wave, but they are too busy fighting over who gets the 'Sliver Surfer' to notice. (The sliver surfer is what they consider the best board, but I like mine better.)_

_I go outside and get ready to go. "Do we have to start on the baby hill?" Amy asks Doug._

_"Let's just go on a club run," Doug says. We all agree and cross the street._

_Doug tells us the safety guidelines like a flight attendant, and then we're off. I feel the wind in my face and just feel alive. I jump over the puddle that never goes away. I build up as much speed as possible. I just enjoy the ride._

_When we get to the end of the club run we take the bus back to the Treehouse. We refuel on watered down lemonade and goldfish. And go again. I feel perfect."_


	7. Chapter 7

"John..." Blake elbows me to pay attention. I look up just as a test is set on my desk. Dang it, I forgot to study my parts of speech.

Parts of Speech Quiz

1. Replaces a person, place, or thing. PRONOUN

2. A noun that talks about people (in first, second, or third person). PERSONAL PRONOUN

3. Describes a noun. ADJECTIVE

The quiz was pretty easy. Blake drops his pencil and picks it up with his left hand, a signal for that was easy. I nod and he smiles knowing I didn't study. I got lucky, Mrs. Molly was easy on us for once.

We leave class in a blur. The whole day is a blur. All I know is, I fell asleep during History because Blake told me when we got on the bus home. The bus ride was loud and annoying. I had a horrible headache; I needed a break from my life. But I stayed silent and watched Lizzie from the back of the bus, she kept me calm. She sat with her friends, smiling and taking selfies. I turn on my phone and see them on instagram, I decide not to like them until I get home. Blake talks to some guy on the bus. I turn around to see William. I gasp and turn toward Lizzie, thinking calm thoughts. How does he know William? I feel like William is reading the book too, but I know he isn't, or am I really transparent? I decide to ask ignore it. To stop my worrying I come to the conclusion William is in math club and try to distract myself.

When I get out of the bus I noticed it started raining, that means no lacrosse practice. Once home I open up the book again. I have to figure it all out. First why did she tell me? Second is she still in love with William? Third does she know about William's girlfriend? I reach for the book, it consuming my mind. I feel like one of those girls who are obsessed with the Hunger Games and when the new ones come out, they just read every minute until they finish. But yet I feel good, like I'm doing the right thing. Like somehow, though I may not have all of Blake's awards and Lizzie's friends, I am helping someone.

I turn up my iPod and listen to Bon Jovi. _You Give Love a Bad Name_ comes on and I jam out. I jump off the bed twice and start to dance; I release all that energy that built up inside of me. Then I open up the book. I stare at the fake cover and take it off. I mumble the words of _U Got it Bad _as I keep reading. _"The day passes so fast, I didn't even realize it was over. Doug walks us out and my mom is waiting. The drive home I can't stand to listen to their country radio station, it makes me miss 96.3 at home. Instead I search my iPhone, I find U Got it Bad, Invisible, and Wanted. I listen to these songs in replay on the thirty minute drive home._

_ At home we eat pesto chicken pasta and I sleep. I wake up to the sound of Austin and Ally; luckily Juliet forgot her song she wrote yesterday. We meet up with Emily and walk to the park, we see John and Blake there. Or at least I do. Emily and Amy pay more attention to Eric, the new kid, he's our age and they are obsessed with him. They aren't following him on instagram, but they are constantly checking his profile._

_ I watch outside as the boys play that basketball game that I can never remember the name of. Blake misses and Fezzaz gets him out. John stays in the whole game until he lets Tanner win. It's funny how that works. Then Amy sees Tanner and begins to obsess over his 'cuteness' but I just walk away. After a full day of mountain boarding I come home. Our babysitters Ellie and Jennie take us on the gondola and we film a music video to Payphone on the way up. I am a big fan of the Voice, so I am excited to see Adam Levine doing well. After some funny faces and awkward poses, we finish the video. I watch it and laugh in the end as Amy tries to look like she is on the phone while pretending to know the lyrics._

_At home I pull out my journal, it's not very pretty, a mustard yellow with a silver lettering from a poetry contest I won."_

She begins to remind me of Blake. His secret crush, Molly, no one knows but me. The writing contests she wins. Blake likes country music too. I'm just waiting for her to admit she does math club. Then I stop. Could it be Blake? Could Blake be the one? Does she expect me to tell him? I decide I sound crazy and keep reading.


	8. Chapter 8

_"I write down a new song. 'Cause you'll remember this your whole life, not the place, not the time, but the memory. You may not know it now, but somehow, you'll remember this. You'll remember this. You'll remember it.' The tune gets stuck in my head. I begin to make variations and record them on my phone. I always feel silly with these songs but it keeps me from exploding. I randomly think of the quote from Divergent, "People, I have discovered, are layers and layers of secrets. You believe you know them, that you understand them, but their motives are always hidden from you, buried in their own hearts. You will never know them, but sometimes you decide to trust them." This inspires me to write another poem._

_Then I rock out to my music. I have recently become obsessed with the song Wanted. I think about the quote. I know it's true. Everyone thinks I'm naïve, that I don't know about cliques and gossip and boyfriends, but I do."_

I shut the book and go to my laptop. I look up the song. _Wanted_ by Hunter Hayes. The lyrics are kind of sad, but I wish I could sing them to Lizzie. The quote that especially catches me is "As good as you make me feel I want to make you feel better. Better than your fairy tales. Better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need. You're all I ever wanted." The music I guess goes deeper when it's not a repetitive, auto-tune of rapping and singing, but instead is just a singer, his words, and his guitar.

Holly walks in. I ask her if she ever heard the song. She hadn't. I ask her if she has a secret crush. She runs out of the room. In my surprise she comes back in and hands me her diary. I read. It starts with a picture of Ben. Then it continues to talk about him. Everything she said has to do with looks. Nothing about who he is. I know he's mean. But I choose not to say anything. As long as he's not mean to her it's okay. Secrets if are always okay if contained.

I feel awkward, what could Holly ever see in him? Flipping to the final page of the diary, I suddenly see it. A picture of him when Holly passed out in second grade. Ben carried Holly to the nurse as the snooping photographer, Bart, took photos for the school newspaper. I never did like Bart, or Ben, but now I feel like I understand Holly more. Sometimes I guess all she wants is to find a prince or something, like all the other girls. Yet Ben isn't a prince, maybe he is just a phase. Like those bands the girls all obsess over, then barely remember in a year.

Holly walks out of the room, her pale face with a glowing blush. My cheeks are burning slightly, so I must be blushing too. How is it Holly has always known my secret, but I never known hers? I guess I'll never really know everything Holly no matter if she lives in the room next door. Everyone is layers of secrets, but you can decide to trust them, like that book Virginia read said. Maybe one day Holly will trust me enough, to open up, and I can learn about her.


	9. Chapter 9

I look out the window and see Lizzie walk down the street, her blonde her glowing in contrast to the green grass. She steps on the porch and reaches for the doorbell, but she doesn't ring it. She quickly runs away. Looking again I see a letter on the porch. Nearly tripping, I run down the stairs to retrieve it. Lately letters have been interesting, so I wonder what it says. I rip open the envelope and begin to read.

**_Dear John,_**

**_ I guess that was never a good saying (get it? From like the movie Dear John?) Well anyways, I was curious if you had plans on Friday night. Bring a jacket and your beautiful smile to the bus stop at 4:30 and I will meet you. I hope to have a fun night. (PS don't eat before.)_**

**_ Your Secret Admirer _**

I read the letter, excited for Friday to come, wondering if Lizzie knew I saw her put the letter on the porch.

Wednesday comes with a boring arrangement of homework, tests, and a quiz. Thursday comes dully with a day off science fair projects. Luckily I did not volunteer. Blake did and his glow-in-the-dark volcano won first place. I congratulated him, though slightly sad Lizzie's robot broke and she didn't place. Really I can't wait for Friday.

All of Friday I sit and think about Lizzie and our date. Blake asks me why I am so excited and I realize I didn't tell him. "Lizzie asked me out!" He smiles for me, but I see he isn't sure about what I just said. I tell him, "Really! I'm not kidding, she did!"

Blake just looks away and appears to deeply think about something, I decide not to pry, anyways I am too happy to think about anything negative.


End file.
